Another roleplay: Alternate Camp Half Blood
by The Wammy Boys
Summary: This isn't a CHB roleplay, but it's still pretty fun. By CHB I mean our guild/forum, not the Percy Jackson series. The actual PJO characters may be in here. If you're familiar with my fanfic, you'd know what I'm talking about.
1. Unclaimed Piece of

(Name: Alto  
Age: 13  
Son of: Unclaimed)

Today, Alto was dressed as an emo kid, he sighed. Soon the campers would start arriving, joy. The Hermes cabin would be way too crowded. At least, not for long since the gods agreed to claim campers once they got here if they weren't calmed already. Alto kept thinking, _Does it not apply to me?_ He still, after 3 years, had not been calmed. A few minuets later, the campers started rolling in.

(Razzmatazz:  
age: 15  
daughter of: Aphrodite)

Razzmatazz appeared behind Alto with a basket full of cookies. "Want some?"

"No." Alto said dully.

"You non-appreciative little..." Razzmatazz stomped her foot on the ground and went off on a series of insults. Alto ignored her and started walking away, until one particular phrase caught her attention _...unclaimed piece of..._ He turned around, his eyes narrowing into pointed dagger-like glances.

(Name: Kyoko  
Age: 16  
Daughter of: Hera)

Before Razzmatazz could be murdered though, Kyoko came to her rescue. Taking her by the arm, she led her away to drop her off at Aphrodite.

(Name: Xylia a.k.a Lia  
Age: 12  
Daughter of: Unclaimed)

"You alright, Alto?" Lia walked up to her friend. It's not everyday she saw him this unhappy.

"...unclaimed piece of..."

"What?"

"She called me an unclaimed piece of..." Alto trailed off.

"It's alright, Alto. You've got me. We don't need to be claimed by some weird godly parent to be happy." See, Lia was still in denial. She still wasn't 100% sure that the Greek Gods actually existed. All she knew was that she actually had a place to stay for once, and a few friends that actually cared about her.

"You want to go get something to eat?" Alto asked, hearing the call for lunch.

"Will there be cookies?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" They headed off to join the arriving campers in the Pavilion.

...

_...unclaimed piece of..._ That played over and over in Alto's head. He was sensitive about not being claimed. He got over it a wile ago, but it still kinda bugged him. Where Lia and him unwanted? Not even minor gods would claim them. They were the ONLY campers unclaimed.

They got to the pavilion and sat down next to each other. Mr. D "welcomed" the campers to camp. Alto had a salad with OJ, because he was a vegetarian. As lunch progressed, 3 of the 4 new campers where claimed, that made Alto feel worse.

"Everyone just has to get claimed, don't they!" Alto took an aggressive bite of salad.

"Don't worry, Alto. It's fine." Lia smiled.

"That's just the denial talking." Alto pouted.

He knew it bothered her just as much as him. By the end of lunch, all of the kids were claimed. Every single demigod was claimed but Alto and Lia.  
_How fun_. Lia thought. She had to agree with Alto, this WAS getting annoying. Half way through lunch Lia snuck away from the Pavilion, the claiming was getting too much for her. No one saw the tears that slid down her face by the lake. No one saw her angrily stab the dummies in the arena to mush. Eventually, it got dark and Lia had to leave the arena. Besides, Capture the Flag was tonight. She had something to prove to the newbies. She didn't care that they had a godly parent, she never did. She could live her whole life without parents, she'd already done it for ten years of her life, why not add another summer?

...

(Name: Destiny  
Age: 15  
God Parent: Unclaimed)

Destiny walked into camp half-blood with her usual bland face. _What kind of a stupid place is this,_ she wondered.

"Hey," Alto said walking up to her, slightly interested.

"Whatever," Destiny replied, "What kinda stupid place is this?"

"I don't know?" Alto said, "Pretty stupid. How did you get here?"

"None of you business," Destiny said coldly as she walked away. She was frightened though; she didn't know how she got there.

...

"There's a new girl." Kyoko spied from her binoculars and sighed. "Another scene girl. Just what we need."

(Jubby:  
age: 16  
son of: Aphrodite)

"What does that mean Kyoko?" Jubby asked, staring intently at a world map. He turned to an Athena camper and opened his mouth to ask a question. The Athena camper grabbed the map and ran before Jubby had the chance to speak.

"Oh what hideous shoes she wore. I'm glad she has departed." Razzmatazz snickered, nose in air.

"YOU'RE SO SMART RAZZ!" Jubby exclaimed throwing his arms around her. She pushed him off and ran away.

...

"Hey, I'm Kyoko. You must be Destiny." Kyoko squeazed the newcomer's arm. Scene girl or not, Kyoko's philosophy in life was to always be nice. Unless they pushed the wrong button. Then you obliterate them from the face of the earth.

"I must be." Destiny shrugged, plugging in her ipod speakers. Kyoko smiled at her genuinely and gave handed her a gift wrapped present.

"Open it later and tell me what you think." She winked and ran off.

...

Kyoko sensed too many depressed campers around. As daughter of Hera, she knew it was her duty to keep the peace and make sure this happy family of her sustained. She couldn't bare seeing her fellow campers in any pickles. Especially not her four best friends, Daedalus, Fenoglio, Razzmatazz, and Jubby.

(Fenoglio  
age: 15  
son of: Dionysus

Deadalus {twin brother of Fenoglio}  
age: 15  
son of: Dionysus)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Shut up Deadalus!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S SCARY!"

"What did I tell you? SHUT UP!"

"B-but... Your pimple's scary, Fenoglio. I'm getting a phobia of it."

"KYOKO MAKE HIM SHUT UP!"

Kyoko smiled. Yep, she loved them all.

...

There sat Alto on the side of a riverbank, the wind caressing his hair. His form bugged Kyoko. There was too much anguish. She sat behind a tree, fixing up the wrapping for his present. Slowly walking out, she handed it to him, smiling the sunniest smile she could manage.

"Don't open it yet, Alto. Wait kay?" She whispered. He nodded, transfixed. Kyoko had that affect on people. It was like being in the presence of your mother. Not the bad side of your mother, the sweet, gentle side that made you want to start crying and hug her. She gave his hand a squeaze and descended, watching him open the present from afar. As she saw him smile a pleasant, pleased smile, she couldn't help but feel all warm. It was all she could to keep from skipping back to Hera. Instead though, she found herself outside of Hermes.

"I should go have a chat with Lia." She yawned. "It could wait until tommorow."

...

The next morning Lia awoke to a bright ray of sunshine. She opened her eyes to the form of Kyoko standing in front of her bed.

"Rise and shine sweetie!" Kyoko squeazed Lia's shoulders and helped her to a sitting position. Lia rubbed her eyes and sat up, wondering what Kyoko was doing there. Being the camp's personal mom, Kyoko scarcily had much time. Not that Lia didn't like her. You couldn't not like her. Plus, being raised an orphan, Kyoko's maternal-ness made Lia feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey, Kyoko. What brings you here?" Lia asked, running a hand through her hair.

"How good are you at playing match-maker?" Kyoko asked. Before Lia could reply though, a symbol appeared above her head. A red rose. She gasped and looked back at Kyoko.

"Very good apparently..."

**Meanwhile...**

Destiny sulked around camp wondering what to do. Then, she saw Alto again.

"You gonna say anthing now?" Alto asked.

"Like what?" Destiny coldly said.

"Like what?" Alto immated angerly, "Like why you are here. How you are here. Who your god parent is, and what is up with the attitude."

"Look, I don't know, and I don't care, so you can leave me alone until I find out," Destiny snapped.

"Hey," Alto said, he anger disapearing, "If you don't know who you are, it's cool, because I don't know who I am. We could be the unknown threesome. Let's go find Lia." Destiny and Alto walked into the Hermes cabin and saw the rose above Lia's head.

"Very good apparently, because I'm are daughter of Aphrodite," Lia said with a look of shock on her face.

"WHAT?" Alto said jokingly, "Does that mean you are going to look like Britney Spears and bully others because they aren't as pretty as you?"

"No way," Lia said, "Just because I'm daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I have to be some stereotypical popular cheerleader."

"Good," Alto sighed, "Because I don't think I could live with that."

"Ha. Ha. Ha.," Lia said as she rolled her eyes, "By the way, who is you little friend? She is kinda creaping me out..."


	2. Just be pretty but naive

The present that Kyoko gave Alto was in his pocket, a new ipod touch filled with his favorite music. He liked this one because it was solar powered (he is a tree huger).

"This is Destiny." Alto pointed at Destiny, "She is a new camper, just arrived."

"Ya. Whatever." Destiny shrugged.

"It's to bad you got claimed, we were gonna be the unclaimed threesome. Unless Destiny gets claimed..." He tailed off. He frowned, "Then I'll be alone, but it doesn't bother me too much." After that, Alto took Destiny to the Hermes cabin, "This is your home until you get claimed." He made an empty smile. Destiny would only be here for a day or two at most, he was certain. Alto was never wrong.

"Thanks..." Destiny put on a bored look, "Whens dinner?"

"Now." As Alto said now, the conch blew. They walked to the pavilion together. He waved at Lia who sat with the Aphrodite kids. She waved back. Destiny and Alto sat at the Hermes table.

...

Lia had no clue what to do after she got claimed. Be happy? Cry? Scream that she'd have to spend the rest of her life at camp with stuck up cheerleaders. _Funny, _she thought, _I could never stand these people before, and now I have to live with them? Thanks mom._

She got dressed and moved her stuff to the Aphrodite cabin. Not that she had much, her sword, clothes, etc. But she had a few questions in mind as she moved her stuff. Why now? Why wait until the moment she could have actually had a group and fit in? Hopefully Alto and Destiny still let her hang out with them. Destiny kind of reminded Lia of herself when she first came, confused and lost. Maybe they could become good friends.

"Cookie?" The word popped Lia's thought bubble. "I'm Razmatazz, we never officially met. Cookie?"

"Umm, thanks?" Lia said, taking the chocolate chip cookie, her favorite.

"You're my new little sis! This is going to be so much fun!" Lia was dragged off to dinner. She gave a little wave to Alto, but can't do much else under the death grip of Razmatazz.

"So much for not needing to be claimed" Alto muttered as they passed.

...

Razzmatazz grinned through dinner. She had a new test subject. This one was obviously one of those girls that walks into Aphrodite cabin with a phobia of "girly cheerleaders". Puh-lease! Razzmatazz could never be a cheerleader, she couldn't deal with the pep. Frankly, there were a whole lot of non-cheerleader-type people in Aphrodite. What did people have against love and beauty anyways? Last time she checked beauty was the first thing they looked at in people. And love was what made the world go around.

She sighed, muttering "Stupid stereotypes..." Lia heard her and made one last attempt to escape Razzmatazz. That annoyed her.

"YOU SIT STILL!" She barked and turned to Jubby who was staring at her adoringly. She smacked her upside the face making him grin sheepishly.

"You're so cool Razz!" He slurred.

"You. Are. My. Brother. Jubby." She snarled, moving to a different side of the table, dragging Lia along with her.

"All is fair in love and war!" Jubby exclaimed.

"That's different!" Razzmatazz screamed. "I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go Lia." She took Lia by the arm and dragged her away. Lia was about to burst into tears. Mostly because of this overwhelming feeling creeping all over her and partly because she was hungry.

"I want to eat!" Lia cried, breaking free of Razzmatazz. Razzmatazz flung her to the ground and Lia hit the table right on the head.

"THEN EAT!" With that, she departed. All of the other kids in Aphrodite dropped their food and came to Lia's aid. One guy with blond hair and kladeiscope eyes helped Lia up, giving her a winning smile.

"Don't worry about her. She has mood swing issues. She's actually pretty cool. Really smart. Almost smart enough to be in Athena. She gets really mad when people stereotype Aphrodite cabin into_ girly cheerleader_s." He made air quotes on _girly cheerleaders_. Lia's stomach sunk. She'd been thinking just that a second ago.

...

Alto sat himself next to Destiny at the table, trying to smile at her. She tried to smile back too. They both failed.

"What did Kyoko give you?" Alto asked in attempt to make conversation.

"Oh," Destiny actually seemed to brighten, "She gave me a..."

"She gave me a... never mind."

"What's a never mind?" Alto asked, in a teasing tone.

Destiny ignored him and went back to eating her salad. When she finished, she looked under the table at the unopened box.

"So," Alto said, trying to make conversation, "Are you a veterian too?"

"Yeah," Destiny mumbled, "See you later." She got out of her chair, and left to go to the beach. Taking off her combat boots, she sat down in the sand and took out the box. It rattled a little when she shook it, so finally, she couldn't resist it anymore, and she carefully opened the box. Out fell a silver ring. A simple design with a brilliant black diamond stone. Inscribed in it was the words Everyone has a past, but this is the present.

What does that mean, Destiny thought, Sure, I have a past, that I wouldn't like to tell anyone, but how does she know about that? What kinda camp is this anyway? People keep talking about fighting... Maybe I should find a weapon. Where do they have weapons? Maybe the big building made weapons...

Destiny then slid the ring down her thin, white finger, put her shoes back on, and left to find a weapon. She got to the building, walked in, and nearly tripped over a knife right in front of her. It was perfect! Including the handel, it was exactly a foot long. The knife's blade was celestrial bronze, and the handle was made of silver with a gold trim roping around the silver like a snake. Destiny picked up the knife and it fit her hand perfectly, almost as if it was made specifically for her. She took it and left the building.

...

So there was Alto, sitting alone with nobody to talk to. Yes, there were Hermes kids, but they always ignored him. Alto ate his dinner, went to Hermes Cabin, and drowned everything out with his new ipod.

He polished his crystal bronze sword. It was special though. It was infused with steel so it could kill immortals and mortals alike. It was Luke's sword, Backbiter. Alto changed out of his emo outfit into his PJ's and went to bed.

The next day he put on his camp t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He went to the dock and looked at his reflection in the water. He was deep in thought. Alto knew what being unclaimed ment and liked it. He was different, a loser, and unimportant kid. Just how he liked it. It mey have bothered him but he was all around happy. He doesn't want to ever be claimed, ever.

He was interrupted by Lia who snuck over to sit next to him.

"Hey Alto," Lia said.

"Hey," Alto replied.

"So what are you doing?" Lia asked.

"Oh," Alto replied, "Nothing much, just thinking..."

"Oh, thats cool" Lia said.

"Hey," Destiny said. She was wearing an outfit a little different, but still gothish. She had a short skirt that was red plad, a shirt that was half tee half tank, her new ring, and her usual black combat boots.

"Whoa," Alto said, a little dumbstruct, "When did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked, confused, "I've been here the whole time..."

"LIAAAAAA!" Jubby chose that moment to scream to the new Aphrodite camper.

"Ugg, what the heck could they possibly want now?" Lia asks very much annoyed. Ever since she'd been pulled out of her unclaimed camper status, Razmatazz has been having Lia do ever little favor she needed. In two words, It Sucked. Absolutely sucked. "What!" Lia screams to her brother.

"Razmatazz needs you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Something to do with cleaning out the-"

"And that's more important than what I'm doing now?"

"Of course it is. Nobody cares about the unclaimed pieces of trash."

"...unclaimed piece of..." Alto and Destiny said synchronized until they were cut off by Lia.

"Well I DO. You can go tell Razmatazz..."

"You want me to do it?" The same brother that helped Lia up earlier said. He told Lia that Razmatazz was cool, but Lia hadn't felt that way yet. But this brother, his name was Mark, was pretty awesome, and probably Lia's favorite sibling thus far.

"No, it's alright, I'll go do it. Lead the way Jubby."

Suddenly another Aphrodite sibling, a girl named Anika, took Lia by the elbow and dragged her behind Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey, Razzmatazz is bugging you huh?" Lia nodded. Anika grinned as wide as she could. "Still think we're all girly cheerleaders?" With that, Anika rolled her eyes and walked away. Halfway, she turned around and smiled at Lia, pausing.

"Don't worry. We all thought it at first, but you come to realize love and beauty don't always mean blonde hair, pink dress, and a couple hundred boyfriends. Or girlfriends!" She said a little louder, and Lia turned around to see Mark leaning against the wall behind her. They both sat down, motioning to Lia to do the same.

"You think she's ready for the talk?" Mark asked.

Anika shrugged. "I dunno. She really hasn't warmed up to us quite yet. Still thinks our cabin's hell." Mark and Anika both glanced back at the flower-scented cabin and shared a secret smile. Lia felt a headache coming on. If they kept acting this way, how was she supposed to warm up to them? And this sure wasn't how they'd acted before. Could it be that the Aphrodite all really acted like... well "girly cheerleaders" around other cabins on purpose? Maybe her face showed the shock she felt because from the corner of her eyes she saw Anika raise a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"You're getting parts of it now. Truth is, love and beauty isn't all that glitters. Every time there's hate around, we feel it. Every love connection, we sense. We have to go through the pain of every unrequited love. As for beauty, well it's a curse too. We feel fidgety if we're not beautiful. Being beautiful and being girly are two different things. When you fall for a guy, the first thing you look for in him are his looks whether consciously or subconsciously. Love and beauty are the basis of the world. Even babies looks at symmetrical faces longer. Another attribute of beauty is phi. This originates from greek story of Helen of Troy. Phi calculates symmetry, position of features, type of features, size, size in comparison to other features, size in comparison to face size, face shape, skeletal structure, position of cheekbones, and many other attributes. We're cursed with the all-catching eyes. We catch every fault, every flaw. It's hard for us to even look at people with too much lack of phi. That's part of why our mother could never love Haphaestus. As for love, all of us daughters and sons of Aphrodite are born solely to fix the relations between others. We're doomed to never be able to truly fall in love. Lia, I know you're still in denial about the gods. But the thing is, you have to realize it now. Soon your eyes will sharpen to deduction. You're a beautiful, sweet girl and you're our sister. Razzmatazz is cranky, sure, but she has it the worst. Please just remember, she's your sister now. We're all family. You can chose your friends but not your family sweetie, don't worry about the statistics. People in this camp will piss you off. They all hate the Aphrodite cabiners but we have some advantages they don't. Life can be sweet if you keep up the act. As a very wise man once said _Just be pretty but naïve__/Anything you hear is what you believe__/Let the rhyme get stuck in your head__/Wish you had undressed me in your._.."

"That's an Anarbor song..." Lia smiled, this was the first time she felt home. She had sisters and brothers and... a mother. She'd always wanted a mother. Now that she dwelled on it, she couldn't have chosen a better cabin. None of the others would ever fit her quite as right. She'd always appreciated a beautiful scenery, and in honesty to herself, a beautiful face. And love. Stories, plays, movies of first love, unrequited love. She couldn't believe people disliked the Aphrodite cabin. It was a world of intricate beauty. A cruel beauty with a dark lining at some times, but still absolutely lovely. She closed her eyes and laid down on the ground. When she opened her eyes to look up at the stars, the world suddenly looked different. She gasped.

"Yep, you got it! The eyes!" Mark and Anika high-fived, joining Lia on the ground to look up at the stars. They stayed that way for a while. Soon they heard a rustling of leaves and Lia turned to see Razzmatazz standing behind them. Lia sprang up, ready to duck and cover at the first sound of outburst, but to her surprise Razzmatazz smiled. It was a gentle smile, her eyes slightly soft. Lia didn't know what got into her. She stood up and hugged her sister as tightly as she could.

"Welcome to Aphrodite cabin, Lia!" Razzmatazz exclaimed.

"Welcome daughter." ...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Lol this _was _written after The Lost Hero. I never liked Piper...**


End file.
